


8am

by AndromedaSkies



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, But at least his (bae) best friend Lukie is there, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor ness oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSkies/pseuds/AndromedaSkies
Summary: In which Ness reflects on his past adventures and life as a whole.





	8am

Ness sighed and looked down at his alarm clock, and, as expected, it read 8am.

Now, waking up before at least 11 was unheard of in Smash, and with his naturally lazy character, one would assume he'd follow this status quo to a T.

However, that was not the case, as Ness woke up at 8am every single day.

Nobody else knew of his litte rendezvous, not even his best friend Lucas, this is mainly because Ness would often be back in his room before anyone woke up. Now, you may be asking why 8am is such a specific time to wake up and why Ness could never sleep passed it.

This is because at 8am on August 27, 19XX, Ness returned home from his epic venture.

8am haunted Ness, for it was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He had done the impossible, he had saved the world; he had returned home safely to his family. Yet, on that day when he hugged his mother and finished celebrating with his family, the boy went up to his bedroom and cried harder than he had ever cried in his life. Ness remembered shaking that morning, unable to stop the fountain of salty tears streaming down his face like a faucet, he remembered gripping his blanket, constantly reminding himself that he was home now and that there was no need to be fearful or sad, he remembered biting down on his pillow and closing his bedroom door to silence the sound of his wails and sniffling. For such a supposedly happy day, he felt horrible.

Ness didn't understand why he felt so miserable, but he had a few theories.

As he sat up in his bed and wrapped his body up with his special blanket, the one he clutched onto whenever he felt hinself on the verge of breaking, he saw an image flash in his head. The image of a deformed face, the image of a warping fetus, this image was whatever Ness thought he saw in the moment, but no matter what he percieved the image as there was no doubting who it was.

Giygas.

Ness didn't care for the details as to who or what Giygas was, but everytime he saw that flash of red, he remembered those gritty details before his defeat. He remembered seeing Paula, face covered in blood, sweat and tears, on her knees, hands shaking as she desperately prayed to whatever diety was watching over them. He remembered how hard Jeff was clinging to whatever means of defence he had left with fear in his eyes, he remembered how Poo tried everything he could to attack and damage Giygas; he remembered the look on his face when he realized it was all for naught.

As terrifying as Giygas was, that wasn't what upset Ness so much. No, it was the memories and feelings attached to Giygas that Ness hated so much.

The feeling of pure weakness and hopelessness, the absolute despair that comes with thinking you won't make it out alive and you'll never see your family again, the utter heartache that comes with having to see your friends suffer alongside you.

It hurt him so much.

Despite that, The Chosen Four managed, the managed to get out alive.

That didn't stop the hurt though.

Another reason why Ness believed he cried that day was because of Pokey, or as he learned that he apparently goes by now, Porky. The two were friends, the best of friends, yet all because Ness wasn't brave enough to respond to him, that had all shattered beneath him and his once best friend had travelled to the future and committed one of the worst atrocities known to man.

Ness felt partially- no, fully responsible.

Of course, when Ness broke down, he didn't know that Porky had proceeded to become and evil warlord dictator that had practically destroyed his best friend's life, he broke down because a friendship he had cherished so dearly was now lost and said friend had probably gone and gotten themselves killed in space time.

All because Ness wouldn't respond.

However, knowing that because of the hurt and anger Ness had filled him with Porky had done everything he had done to Nowhere islands made Ness feel pathetic. If he had just responded, if he had said something, anything, Lucas wouldn't have had to go through anything he went through.

"Luke... I'm so sorry"

In truth, Ness didn't like being a hero, he didn't like having horrific flashbacks to his 'honorable adventure', he didn't enjoy knowing everything he had learned about the world during his adventure, fame and notoriety was cool, but if Ness had the chose to reset time and never save the world, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Ness looked back at the clock, it was still 8am. He wanted to fall asleep, to forget everything, but he couldn't.

"Ness? Is everything okay?"

Ness watched as Lucas climbed down from the top bunk and sat at the edge of the bed "you're shaking, and I could hear you breathing rather heavily, is anything wrong?"

Ness, not wanting to make his friend worry, shook his head "no, I'm okay..."

"Bullshit" Lucas snorted, before bringing his legs on the bed and wrapping his arms around them "couldn't sleep either, aye?"

Ness chose not to respond, he could sense that Lucas had more to say "I had a dream, it was about my father, I dreamt that he..." Lucas then let out a sigh "he's all I have left, I don't wanna lose him, I don't..."

Ness lowered his head at this, he remembered Lucas' story, he hated Lucas' story, it only served to remind him on how pathetic he was. Soon, he felt soft hands trail over his cheek, before noticing how wet they had now become.

"What's the matter Ness? Why are you crying?"

Ness didn't know why, he felt a painful tightness in his chest as hiccups began surfacing, and soon, he found himself gripping onto his friend and sobbing "I'm meant to be happy... I- I saved the world, I returned home safe! Nobody died! It was a happy ending, yet why aren't I... why am I not..."

Lucas couldn't do anything but stroke Ness' back as the other began letting it all out "I'm so sorry... for being selfish, but everytime I see it I... I'm sorry, I should toughen up, you've been through worse, you..." Ness felt himself turning red from sadness and embarassment, nothing he had gone through came close to what Lucas had seen and been through, yet here he was, crying and balling as his friend sat stoic and unmoved.

How weak does one have to be?

"Don't do that" Lucas gently spoke "don't compare trauma, just because you didn't lose family members like I did, or have to do and see the things I did, doesn't mean you don't have the right to cry, to be emotional" Lucas smiled "you're not selfish, you're human"

Ness looked into Lucas' baby blue eyes and felt a feeling of adoration creep up inside of him like a plague of some sort, he didn't deserve a friend like this, he didn't deserve to call this radiant person his best friend, but despite all of the negative thoughts in his mind, Ness whiped his tears and relished knowing he could count on Lucas.

"Why... why were you awake at this time?" Ness asked with a stutter.

Lucas sheepishly chuckled "I... remember returning home from my quest at about 8am, ever since I just... wake up at this time and usually stay awake until at least 9 or something"

With an amused huff and a final wipe of his eyes, Ness managed to gather enough volume in his voice to say:

"Me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Osisksks Hey um take this  
I need to crosspost everything fron wattpad onto here sjsjsjsjsjs


End file.
